User talk:Sarah Manley
Welcome Hi, welcome to Green Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sarah Manley page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angies (Talk) 22:59, October 13, 2009 A job that needs doing? Hi Sarah. You recently left a message on Molly's talk page that you would like to get more involved with Green Wiki. I'm not sure if this is relevant: I wrote an article for Wikipedia on "Air travel, climate change, and green consumerism" which has subsequently been deleted from Wikipedia. There is, however, a copy on my own website. It might be sensible to put a copy of the article on Green Wiki. This requires some tedious effort (to convert the formatting from html to mediawiki) --- I'm not prepared to do this myself (I've already done enough). So perhaps this is something you might like to do? I'm also sending this as an E-mail to Angies. Sincerely, D.Wardle 04:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi D. Wardle, Thanks for the message and the offer. I will definitely work to incorporate this into our wiki here. Do you have other articles or suggestions you would like to contribute? Cheers, Sarah (talk 18:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Not at the present time. Sincerely, D.Wardle 23:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC). Job no longer needs doing Hi Sarah. The job no longer needs doing --- a page has been made on Appropedia and there's no point (in fact, it's probably counterproductive) to have the page mirrored on another server such as Green Wiki. Best wishes for the festive season, D.Wardle 01:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Ok great, thanks for letting me know. Cheers, --Sarah (talk 23:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sarah So what needs to be done? BartFraden 15:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, there are lots of ways to contribute here. You can find a list of wanted pages here: http://green.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages or start your own. Good luck and let me know if I can help! Cheers, --Sarah (talk 19:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sarah I'm putting most of my waking hours into Appropedia, and we've got a lot happening. Sometimes I check in here though, and if I see spam or vandalism I'll always fix it. Good luck, and feel free to get in touch any time. --Chriswaterguy 05:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : Ok good to know! Thanks, Sarah (talk 21:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi again Sarah. Was thinking again about Appropedia and Wikia Green. Although we're both covering broad green issues, our areas of strength and major focus are somewhat different. So I was thinking that perhaps for topics covered by one wiki and not the other, the other wiki could have a page with a couple of lines and a link to the article. That wouldn't be rigid, and wouldn't preclude more being added of course, but it could make both wikis more useful. ::What do you think? It just occurred to me today, so it's not a deeply thought through proposal :-). --Chriswaterguy 07:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Chris, :: ::I think thats a great idea! I am bit busy now, but once you get it started, let me know and I can work on some similar work here. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Links change needed on User Page Hi Sarah , I clicked on your links to the Recipe Wiki and the Canning Wiki on your user page, and they both go to an empty page called "Main Page". I don't know if you should change the links, or make the Main Pages the main pages on those 2 wikis, or make the main pages there redirect to the correct main page. One of those. Steve Gallagher 21:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) message Hello Sarah, I saw your messages to Mollyh. I've adopted the wikia and intend to spend some time and effort cleaning it up. I made a sort of to-do page . Are you still interested in making the wiki useful? Yambub (talk) 17:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC)